Atlantic Ocean
While Dr. Strange was fighting against Baron Mordo in their ectoplasmic form, he changed the scene of battle to the vast ocean area, secretly looking for the lost body of the Ancient Once. Some time later, the Avengers called Namor through a nuclear-powered remote control undersea tv scanner asking him to become a member, but the Atlantean prince refused, even though he was honored by their offer. While Sub-Mariner was heading for New York City on a mysterious mission, the Wasp agreed to travel back to the coast to warn the city, as Henry Pym had to remain on the still-smoldering exploration ship to finish the job, but she was kidnapped by Attuma. After she managed to send them a mayday, the Avengers, except for Hawkeye, came to battle Attuma's forces, but they were eventually captured, too. Hawkeye borrowed an aero-sub from Reed Richards, found a beaten Quicksilver and together they helped defeat Attuma. Captain America sabotaged Attuma's controls, and the base collided with his wave machine, destroying it. While Alicia Masters came sculpting to a shore front retreat along the Atlantic coast, she was visited by the Silver Surfer, who was suddenly engaged into a major battle by a jealous Ben Grimm. As the Silver Sky Sentinel increased his energy to atomic strength, the Thing took off on his Airjet-Cycle to move the battle over New York City and keep Alicia safe from the danger. The Orion Missile was launched from Cape Kennedy for a brief 7-minute test over the ocean, but it suddenly changed direction and headed towards New York City. The Gladiator flew from Europe over the Atlantic on a private, chartered jet to reach Electro in the United States of America and join the Emissaries of Evil. The Crusher was carried by Iron Man over the ocean and dropped there, where his massive bulk caused him to sink to the ocean's floor. Some time later, Iron Man flew over the Atlantic to disable the smuggling ship that brought in the Titanium Man and called the navy. Discovering a pipeline dumping chemical waste into the ocean, the Sub-Mariner plugged it and followed it to its source in the Meridian Island. Somewhere over the storm-laced Atlantic Ocean, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Gyrich and General Clarke called G.W. Bridge in to answer for the cost of his attempt to capture Cable using Weapon: Prime. Bridge stated that the mission did not concern S.H.I.E.L.D. and that it was sanctioned separately. S.H.I.E.L.D. seemed to have still taken on the bill and they told him that it was a complete loss, so Bridge then turned and quit S.H.I.E.L.D. As Spider-Man was traveling to the Raft piggybacking a ride on the underside of an helicopter, a stray lightning blast hit the craft, causing him to plummet to the Atlantic Ocean, swimming through the ice cold water to reach the maximum-maximum security installation. When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City began to circumvent the globe, passing over the Atlantic Ocean and transforming a human of Inhuman descent aboard Flight SA 99. Crystal and the U.S. Army met the Boeing 737 when it landed in Miami to address any potential fallout. Alternate Realities Crossoververse (Earth-7642) On Earth-7642, an extra dimensional creature teleported into the Atlantic Ocean. Invisible Woman and Mister Fantastic investigated the incident, but the creature had already left. | PointsOfInterest = * Atlantis * Beehive * Bermuda Triangle * Caribbean Sea * Early Warning Missile Base * Justin Hammer's Villa * Magneto's Island * Meridian Island * Sargasso Sea | Residents = * Attuma | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantic_Ocean Atlantic Ocean at Wikipedia] }} Category:Bodies of Water Category:World War II Category:Terrigen Hotspots Category:Atlantic Ocean